I am NOT Okay
by animechickluvsmcr
Summary: Sasuke finally tells Naruto he is NOT okay. Songfic. Rated T cuz of mild cussing. Review please.


**A/N: **A little songfic I've been meaning to get to. I hope you like it. Song is "I'm not Okay (I promise)" by My Chemical Romance who ROCK. Listen to the song while reading this.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own this song (MCR does) nor do I own Naruto. I couldn't even if I wanted to, I'm a crappy drawer *is sad*. Oh well, Onward!

**Well if you wanted honesty, that's all you had to say.  
**

Uchiha Sasuke glared even harder at the door, as if it would make his lover, Uzumaki Naruto, come home faster. He'd been gone for more than five hours to who-knows-where? Sasuke had had enough.

**I never want to let you down or have you go, it's better off this way.  
**

Just then, he heard a familiar banging on the door. His boyfriend was back and from the sound of things he's forgotten his keys, **again**. Sasuke got up from the couch and yanked the door open, revealing a drunk-looking Naruto leaning against the doorframe. Sasuke sighed to himself and helped him to the couch.

**For all the dirty looks, the photographs your boyfriend took,  
**

'Now probably isn't the time to talk to Naruto,' Sasuke thought, 'with him drunk out of his mind. But if not now, when else?' Just then however, he was interrupted from his thoughts to feel a pair of cold lips pressing against his arm. He looked down to see his boyfriend kissing his arm. 'Of course,' he thought dryly, 'Whenever the dobe's drunk he always wants to have sex.'

**Remember when you broke your foot from jumping out the second floor?**

"No Naruto," Sasuke said, pushing him off and moving to the other end of the couch.

"Why not Sasu-chan?" Naruto asked playfully. He moved over to where Sasuke was and began kissing his neck.

'This is it,' Sasuke thought, 'If I do this now I'll never be able to tell him.'

"Because," Sasuke half-moaned.

'This is my last chance,' he thought

"Because," he said with more conviction this time.

'Last chance' he reminded himself.

"Because!" he yelled, jumping off the couch.

"Because I am not OK!"

**I'm not okay  
**

"I'm not okay because you go out for hours and don't tell me where you are, then come home drunk and brush it off like it was nothing!"

**I'm not okay**

"I'm not okay because you drink all the time then don't listen when I beg you to stop!"

**I'm not okay  
**

"I'm not okay when you always take me places, even when I really, **really** don't want to go!"

**You wear me out  
**

"I'm not okay when I always have to look after you, even though you're old enough to do it for yourself. Naruto, you wear me out!"

**What will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems?  
(I'm not okay)**

"I'm not okay when you try to **always** hang out with my friends, and don't listen to when I ask you not to!"

**I've told you time and time again you sing the words but don't know what it means  
(I'm not okay)**

"I'm not okay when you ay that your trying to be "supportive" of me!"

**To be a joke and look, another line without a hook**

"I'm not okay when you say that you understand, when you never do!"

**I held you close as we both shook**

"I'm not okay when I end up comforting you, when I'm the one in pain!"

**For the last time take a good hard look!**

"Sometimes Naruto, I just want to leave!"

**I'm not okay  
**

"I"

**I'm not okay**

"am"

**I'm not okay**

"OK!"

**You wear me out**

"You wear me out!"

**Forget about the dirty looks  
The photographs your boyfriend took  
You said you read me like a book, but the pages all are torn and frayed**

"Sasuke?" Naruto whispered. He was shocked, he'd never known that Sasuke had felt that way. Suddenly, Sasuke collapsed next to Naruto and sighed.

"It's all right," Sasuke said.

**I'm okay**

"I'm okay," he breathed

**I'm okay!**

"I'm okay," he repeated, sounding as if he was trying to reassure himself rather than Naruto.

**I'm okay, now  
(I'm okay, now)**

"You sure Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

**But you really need to listen to me**

"Yeah, but listen to me from now on," Sasuke replied, but Naruto wasn't listening. He was kissing Sasuke's chest.

**Because I'm telling you the truth**

"I'm telling you the truth," Sasuke said, more to himself than Naruto.

**I mean this, I'm okay!**

"I mean it," he said, trying to reassure himself.

**Trust Me**

"No," he said, he'd realized he had more to say. He pushed Naruto away again. This time, he **was** going to listen.

**I'm not okay**

"I'm not okay!" he screamed.

**I'm not okay**

"I'm not okay!"

**Well, I'm not okay  
**

"Happy? I'm not okay!"

**I'm not o-fucking-kay**

"I am not o-fucking-kay!"

**I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
(Okay)**

"I am not OK!!!!" he screamed, so loudly that their neighbours 5 floors down could hear him. He breathed heavily for a while then ran to their room and started stuffing things into his bag. He knew after this he couldn't spend the night with Naruto. He'd have to be alone for awhile to think things out for himself. He went into the living room and stood in front of a shocked Naruto.

"I'm going away for awhile," he told him," I need to think things out. Then Sasuke ran, because he knew if he stayed their a moment longer he might lose his resolve.

"Wait! Sasuke!" Naruto called after him, but Sasuke ignored him and continued running.

**End A/N: **Whoa, wrote this one in one night. That's a record. So once again I don't own My Chemical Romance, they're to awesome for anyone to own. Review please! Oh and Bob needs things for his wall so MCR fans support!****


End file.
